Benito Gomez
Benito "Benny" Gomez is a character in Season Four of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. He was a former boxer who beat two people to death, severely disfiguring them in the process. History Benny used to be a former boxer until he was kicked out for an unknown reason (most likely due to his temper issues). After this, he beat his girlfriend to death so bad that the dentist had a hard time identifying her. He was later arrested and convicted of the murder and spent five years in prison. He later beat an unnamed father of two to death so bad that his cheek bone broke causing his eyeball to be pushed up and out of his face, with one of his sons as the only witness to the crime. Summary * "Living the Dream" Gomez was arrested by Joey Quinn and was being prosecuted for murder. However, a fatigued Dexter brought the wrong evidence to the court, severely jeopardizing the prosecution's case. As a result, Gomez was found not guilty, causing Quinn to get very upset with Dexter. In an effort to make up for his mistake, Dexter later tracked down Gomez when he was in his trailer, drugged him, and took him to an abandoned boxing training facility outside the city. Gomez recognized Dexter from court, but only had time to say "I know you..." before Dexter stuffed his mouth and covered it when Rita called Dexter's cell phone. Dexter ended up having to cut his usual kill ritual short when Rita told him that Harrison had an ear infection and that she needed Dexter to pick up medication immediately. Dexter then quickly killed Gomez by stabbing him in the heart. He didn't have enough time to properly dispose of the body. * "Remains to Be Seen" When Dexter suffered a severe car accident on the way home, he lost his recent memory and spent the entire next day trying to remember what happened, fearing the body was tossed out in the car accident. He eventually remembered that he stuffed the remains inside an old punching bag and suspended it above the ring. With relief, he moved it out to sea where he disposed of it for good. Victims * Unnamed girlfriend * Unnamed father of two Trivia *Dexter says, "Hello Benny" when he finally finds his remains, later saying, "Goodbye Benny" after the scene skips to him dumping the remains in the water. This phrase is also used in ''The Mummy by Brendan Fraser towards a character of a similar name (Beni), after being cut off by a falling stone wall and is said in much the same tone as when Dexter said it. Related Pages * Benny's Lawyer * Tito's Bar Gallery Benny's Lawyer.PNG|Benny on trial 1 Tito's Bar.PNG|Tito's Bar, Benny's hangout 2 Benny's File.PNG|Benny's file 5 Dexter watches Benny leave bar.PNG|Dexter watches Benny leave the bar 6 Boxing Arena Expired.PNG|Boxing Arena expiration info 7 Boxing Arena Exterior.PNG|Boxing Arena - Exterior 8 Boxing Arena Interior.PNG|Boxing Arena - Interior 9 Dexter in Boxing Arena.PNG|Dexter sets up boxing arena for a kill 10 Benny's trailer park.PNG|Benny's trailer park 11 After dark in Benny's trailer park.PNG|After dark in Benny's trailer park 12 Dexter outside Benny's trailer.PNG|Dexter outside Benny's trailer 13 Dexter at Benny's door.PNG|Dexter at Benny's door 14 Dexter injects Benny with M99.PNG|Dexter injects Benny with M99 15 Dexter wakes up Benny.PNG|Dexter wakes up Benny 16 Benny on kill table.PNG|Benny on kill table 17 Benny on kill table.PNG|Benny on kill table 17 Dexter and Benny.PNG|Dexter performing his ritual 18 Benny's blood slide.PNG|Benny's blood slide 19 Benny's Victims.PNG|Benny's Victims Benito Gomez.jpg|Phone call from Rita File:Rita calls Dexter during a kill.jpg|Rita calls Dexter during Benny's kill Benny's GF.jpg|Closeup of Benny's Girlfriend Unnamed Father.jpg|Closeup of Unnamed Father of two Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Close range killers Category:Murderers Category:Budding serial killers Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Killed at close range Category:Blood Slide Box 2 Category:Ex-Cons & Parolees Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter